1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery terminal connectors, and more particularly pertains to several embodiments of self-spreading terminal connectors which operably open or close around a battery terminal in response to a rotatable movement of the associated bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that present day battery terminal connectors typically tend to lock or freeze to an associated battery post. In this respect, when a connector is placed over a battery post and the associated bolt and nut tightened to draw the clamping member tightly around the post, the clamping member metal is deformed into the bolt body threads which effectively causes a binding action between the clamp and bolt. This binding action prevents the clamping member from being subsequently easily removed without the use of special tools and efforts.
As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new types of battery post connectors which would easily open and close around a battery post in response to a concurrent rotatable movement of the connector bolt. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.